The present invention relates to cooling a processing unit in a computer system, and more particularly to securing a heat sink to the processing unit and securing the processing unit to a planar.
As computer components evolve into more powerful devices, their power requirements consequently increase. With this increase in power consumption, a commensurate increase in power dissipation in the form of heat results. Microprocessors are a major source of heat in computer systems. One computer system might incorporate several microprocessors, thereby multiplying the amount of heat generated by the system. Moreover, the situation is compounded when several pieces of equipment are stored vertically in a rack, where each piece of equipment contains power consuming and heat generating components.
Heat dissipation is an important consideration in the design of modem-day computer systems. If heat is not adequately dissipated from the system, components may fail causing catastrophic damage to the system. Conventional cooling systems incorporate finned heat sinks and/or air movers in the form of fans, which are then coupled to the heat generating component. FIG. 1 illustrates such a conventional cooling arrangement 10. As is shown, a heat generating component 20, such as a microprocessor, is plugged into a processor socket 30. The processor socket 30 includes a plurality of pins 40, which couple the processor socket 30 to a planar 70, such as a motherboard. A heat sink 50 is coupled to the processor socket 30 using a spring clip 80 which attaches to tabs 60 extruding from the processor socket 30. The pins 40 insert into corresponding holes in the planar 70 and are typically wave soldered into the planar 70.
As shown in FIG. 1A, the spring clip 80 fits into the heat sink 50 and clips onto the tabs 60, thereby securing the heat sink 50 to the socket processor 30. Thus, the tabs 60 support the mass of the heat sink 50. As the heat generated by more powerful processors increases, the heat sink 50 must become more efficient in dissipating the heat. The heat sink 50 may incorporate a fan (not shown) to increase heat dissipation from the microprocessor 20, as is well known to those skilled in the art. Nonetheless, by adding a fan or increasing the size of the heat sink 50, the heat sink 50 necessarily increases in weight. The tabs 60 are generally capable of supporting a heat sink 50 weighing approximately 180 grams. Above 180 grams, the tabs 60 tend to fail by snapping at point A, as illustrated in FIG. 1A.
To address this problem, lighter heat sinks have been designed using different materials (lighter), or by introducing more fins via different fin manufacturing techniques (decreasing material). Nevertheless, these solutions are costly in manufacturing expense and/or materials expense. Another approach has been to replace the tabs 60 with a stronger material, such as metal hooks. In this approach, the metal hooks are coupled to the processor socket 30. Nonetheless, in shock testing, it is found that the heat sink 50 tears the metal hook from the processor socket 30, the failure point being the connection between the metal hook and the processor socket 30. Moreover, the processor socket 30 can become dislodged or displaced from the planar 70 when the heat sink 50 rips the metal hook from the processor socket 30.
Accordingly, a need exists for a more effective system and method for cooling components in a computer system. The system should be able to withstand mechanical shocks and vibrations which often occur during shipping. The system should be compact, highly reliable, and cost effective. The present invention fulfills this need and provides related advantages.
A system for cooling a component in a computer system is disclosed. The system comprises a socket for receiving the component and for coupling the component to a planar. A heat dissipating element is coupled to the component and to the socket via a plurality of socket tabs coupled to the socket. At least two socket tabs include an embedded reinforcing strip which extends from the socket. A further aspect of the present invention provides securing the socket to the planar by extending the reinforcing strip from each of the at least two socket tabs through the socket and out of a bottom surface of the socket, and coupling the reinforcing strip from each of the at least two socket tabs to the planar.
Through the aspects of the present invention, heat sinks and/or fansinks that could not be secured with conventional socket tabs can now be secured to the socket via the reinforced socket tabs. Furthermore, the socket is firmly attached to the planar via the reinforcing strip which strengthens the socket tab. Thus, the heat sink will remain coupled to the socket, which in turn will remain coupled to the planar in the event of a jarring impact typical during shipping and handling.